Juntos por siempre
by Chocolate120
Summary: Pasaron muchos años luego de ese día en el que Garry, uno de mis mejores amigos y Marry esa rubia que trato de matarlo quedaran encerrados en el cuadro... Lo triste es que ya no los recuerdo... Pero al volver, ya con mis 18 años, a la muestra de Guertena revivo mis viejos temores.


**Bueno, eh aqui mi remake del primer fick que escribí... Con este conocí a mi contraparte :D Así que le dedico esta remake mejor escrita XD Ya que la otra daba pena UwU Bueno, no los entretengo mas :33**

**DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes no me pertenecen_**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Ib, tengo 17. Hace muchos años mis padres me llevaron a una muestra de arte, ¿El artista? Pues su nombre era Guertena y lo único que se de el es que su muestra cambio mi vida. Desde el día en el que fui allí tengo una sensación extraña, a veces sueño con un muchacho de cabellos violetas y ojos azules... El esta tumbado en el piso y la niña que identifico como mi yo pequeña, llora a su lado. NO se lo que signifique, lo único que se es que ese sueño me aterra.<p>

-Ib!- Escuche un grito procedente del piso de abajo.

Baje rápidamente desde mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia el comedor donde mis padres me esperaban.

-Q-que ocurre?- Pregunte agitada por bajar tan rápido

-Dile tu...- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa amplia

-Hija, como mañana cumples tus 18 años, hemos decidido llevarte a esa muestra que tanto te encanto de pequeña... La muestra de Guertena vuelve a la ciudad- Dijo mi padre con una singular sonrisa

Fingí felicidad por ir pero, realmente, volver me aterraba... Aunque quizás, tan solo quizás, pueda descubrir el origen de mi sueño y la verdad de el muchacho de cabellos violetas.

-Mañana a las 10 a.m. Debes estar preparada, a las 11 comienza- Podía ver que mis padres seguían hablándome pero no escuchaba, mi cerebro estaba ocupado pensando "Guertena", además de Guertena otro nombre comenzó a retumbar en mi mente "Garry" ¿Quien era Garry? ¿Por que no puedo evitar ponerme triste al pensar en ese nombre?

-Claro, e-estaré lista- Les dije a mis padres para luego subir a mi cuarto y me dormí luego de seguir pensando en esos nombre inconclusos.

-9 a.m-

Me levante para poder arreglarme y no llegar tarde, baje y mis padres desayunaban tranquilos.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Dijeron y besaron mi mejilla... Mi madre me preparo un desayuno especial.

¿Sera bueno volver? Pensé aterrorizada

~Garry POV~

Estaba en la muestra e Ib se iba alejando lentamente de mi.

-Ib Ib- No podía parar de gritar, sin embargo ella no se movía, estaba como helada en ese momento cuando Marry iba tras el...

-Garry Garry!- Una voz chillona me llamo la atención, todo era un sueño...

-Que quieres? Estúpido muñeco- Le grite a ese muñeco odioso que había ayudado a Marry

-Este estúpido tiene información sobre la señorita Ib jiji- Dijo con su voz chillona

-¿Que dijiste?¿Ib?¿Que sabes?-Pregunte exaltado

-Si, la señorita Ib volverá a la muestra de Guertena por sus 18 años- Mis ojos se iluminaron, ya tenia mi edad, ya no me siento un pedófilo

-¿Se lo dijiste a Marry?-Le grite ahorcándolo contra la pared

-Ella me mando, se lo dijo una mujer-cuadro- Dijo, maldije a esas idiotas que solo querian salir conmigo.

-Debo salvarla...- Me dije por lo bajo

~Fin de Garry POV~

Ya eran las 11:30, habíamos llegado a la muestra y mis padres estaban en la recepción.

-Ve a ver la muestra sola, así estarás mas tranquila-Dijo mi padre

-G-gracias- Tartamudee, comencé a caminar por los pasillos, todo me parecía tan escalofriante y sentía que pronto lloraría.

Entre a un cuarto y allí había muchos muñecos que te observaban como si pudieran robarte el alma. Pronto salí de allí y seguí caminando, había unas rosas que me daban escalofríos.

Luego de una media hora llegue a un cuadro que me llamo mucho la atención, era una tierna niña de cabellos rubios y una linda rosa amarilla...

Cuando trate de leer lo que decía en la parte inferior del cuarto pero... Las luces se apagaron y todos parecieron desaparecer, de pronto se escucho una risa...

-No te escaparas esta vez ji ji-Una voz de niña se escuchaba

-Tu te quedaras~ Yo me iré~-Dijo nuevamente en tono divertido

La niña de cabellos rubios comenzó a salir de su cuadro y un FlashBack invadió mi mente por unos minutos

-M-Marry!-Grite asustada

-Oh, me recuerdas Ib... Haz crecido mucho ¿sabes? Jiji- Volvió a reír – Ya no lo harás, ya que TU te quedaras en ese cuadro y yo me iré, seguiré creciendo y seré una niña de verdad ji ji...

-M-marry por favor- Suplique pero ella saco un cuchillo de la nada... Comencé a correr de ella, cada vez que se acercaba propinaba una estocada con el objetivo de apuñalare.

-Marry! Déjala!- Un chico muy parecido al del sueño apareció para salvarme...Otro FlashBack invadió mi mente

-G-garry!-Grite, el sonrío y corrió tras la niña, tomo el cuchillo pero antes de que pudiera sacárselo lo apuñalo, Garry se estremeció pero el solo afán de salvar a su linda Ib hizo que le sacara el cuchillo a Mary, la tomo de las muñecas y la arrojo al cuadro... Los pequeños muñecos parecían consumirla hasta que no se veía rastro de ella.

-Gracias Garry- Dije sonrojada

-Veo que me recuerdas- Sonrío el chico

-No fue fácil pero me acorde de ti y no quiero olvidarte... Ahora podemos estar juntos por siempre- Sonreí


End file.
